Electronically stored documents may be stored in a database or collection of databases. The documents may contain hyperlinks to other electronically stored documents. The hyperlinks may form an electronic link from one electronic document to another electronic database. When the link is accessed, or otherwise triggered by a user, the linked-to document may be retrieved from the database by a server. Typically, if the linked-to document is updated, such as when a new version of the document is created and stored in the database, any hyperlinks that link to that modified document are also updated to provide the proper path to the updated document. When the hyperlink is updated, a new version of the document with the updated hyperlink is typically stored in the database. Accordingly, when one document is revised, all documents that point to that document are usually also revised.
Additionally, for some contexts, such as financial models that comprise a collection of linked documents, the collection of interconnected documents can grow in the tens of thousands within a relatively short period of time. Some compliance and audit requirements require that past versions of documents need to be accessible. As part of compliance and/or audit requirements, previous versions of a certain documents may be retrieved from a server. This historical document, however, may contain hyperlinks to other documents. When retrieving this historical document, these links may not function as needed for the compliance and audit requirements. For example, the links may be inactive or may link to an undesired version of the linked-to document.